Role Reversal
by neowhyachi
Summary: After the Box Ghost accidentally releases a reality altering ghost Danny must deal with a world where ghosts are now humans and his human friends and allies are now his ghostly enemies.


Role Reversal

A Danny Phantom fanfiction by neowhyachi

Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman

Story rating: PG for tradition DP style action

Welcome to my first foray into fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy this work.

Chapter 1 The Box Ghost's Blunder

The Ghost Zone, a cold dark place littered with many doors and the occassional floating land masses as it stretched out into near black and green infinity.

On one of these floating land masses there was large structure that looked like what many human world town halls looked like.

Inside several of the inhabitants were in the meeting room. Skulker, Ember, Technus, the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Sidney Poindexter, The Lunch Lady Ghost, The Ghost Writer, and several others were seated looking towards the front of the room where Walker, the warden of the Ghost Zone prison was speaking.

"So it is decided for our Memorial Day picnic the Lunch Lady Ghost will provide us with fried chicken and muffins, and Skulker will be providing us with his world famous potato salad. Now for that afternoon's annual competion we will be having a badmiton tournament. I assume you all know the rules of badmiton. We would be having another paintball tournament, but unfortunatly _someone_ got a little too into it last year."

At that comment all the other ghosts turned and glared at Skulker.

"What I said I was sorry," The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter said.

"Sorry doesn't make up for rope traps," Johnny 13 said.

"Or using flammable non-regulation paint. You could've aimed anywhere, but nooooo you had to hit me in my hair," Ember said angerly.

The ghost's attention was redirected to the front of the room by Walker banging a gavel on the podium.

"Now if any of you have any old business please approach the podium at this point," Waker said.

At this Technus walked up to the podium and after clearing his throat started to declare, "I, Technus, master of --"

"We know who you are! Get on with it!" The other ghosts shouted interupting him.

"Fine. I want to know which of you fools stole my electro staff...and blasted me back into the bathroom."

Nobody said anything, but Skulker whistled innocently.

"You didn't honestly expected them to confess with me here. Stealing's against the rules after all," Walker said.

"No, but I figured it was worth a shot."

Technus returned to his seat as Walker approached the podium.

"If no one has any other old business then it is time to move onto the next item of business, Klemper."

"But I thought we got rid of him with that phoney 'Friend-a-palooza' invitation." Kitty said.

"We did, but someone told him that there is no November 31st, so now he's back."

"I swear he's like some kind of annoying boomerang. No matter what we do to him he's always coming back asking to be friends with us." Spectra said.

"So do any of you have any ideas on how to get rid of him this time?" Walker asked.

"I say we employ the old the enemy of my enemy is my friend strategy," Bertrand said.

"What are you getting at?" Skulker said.

"The ghost boy. He finds Klemper just as annoying as the rest of us, maybe we could convince him to put him in a thermos and not let him back out."

"You forget the welp has too much of a moral standing. He would probably consider it cruel and unusual punishment. Plus once that goth girl found out he was keeping him caged up she'd probably yell at him until he released him."

"Hey! Has anyone seen the Box Ghost?" Ember asked.

Everyone looked around and saw that the Box Ghost was indeed missing. They then looked towards a door off to the side of the room that was open.

"He wouldn't," Skulker said.

"Of course he would, even after all the times we told him not to," Technus said.

Once the reality of the situation set in the ghosts started running through the door towards where they thought the Box Ghost was.

At the end of a long corridor the Box Ghost floated before a small purple cube that sitting inside a glass case. Several hand written warnings were on the walls. Each had their own unique style of writing, and the various messages to the Box Ghost not to touch the cube reflected each ghost who had written them's personality, with Skulkers warning of not to touch it along with a long list of threats of bodily harm, Walker's saying touching the cube was against the rules, etc.

The Box Ghost removed the glass covering of the cube and tossed it aside.

"Foolish rectangular posters of warning. You will not stop me this time for I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square and I shall claim the power of the forbidden box of mystery!" He shouted as his hand glowed. The cube developed a blue aura around it and began to float up. A smile spread across the Box Ghost's face before he was blasted away by an ecto blast from one of Skulker's weapons. The cube stopped floating and began to fall, but Ember caught it.

"How many times do we have to tell you dipstick! This is not a forbidden box of mystery. It's Warp's containment cube!"

"Yes and you almost released that stupid reality altering ghost from his prison," Skulker said, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to cram a ghost who can alter reality into that stupid thing?"

"Yes that was indeed quite the challenge. Poor Bob. He really took one for the team," Technus said.

Meanwhile in another part of the Ghost Zone a small potted flower that was wearing sunglasses was resting on a small floating rock reading a magazine.

Back at the Ghost Zone Town Hall the other ghosts were continuing to yell at the Box Ghost.

"And another thing, if he gets out who knows what kind of havoc he could create. I assume you all remember the, body switching incident 17 years ago right before we learned how we could seal him?" Spectra said.

"Yes, I do not want to spend another five months in the Lunch Lady's body," Technus said, "Hmmmm it looks like the seal is still in tact. It looks like we're in the clear! I don't think there's any way Warp will be getting out."

As he finished that last part of his speech the top of the cube suddenly flew open and a column of pink energy began flowing out of it.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Ember said looking at Technus.

Within seconds the energy had finished flowing out of the cube and the ghosts looked up and saw a figure floating above them. He looked like 20 year old person but he was a ghost, and half his body was grey and the other was blue, with one eye blue on the gray side and the other grey on the blue side. To the casual observer he looked like a demented Yin-Yang sign, but to the ghosts that had dealt with him in the past he was the face of great, annoyance and pain.

"Well well well. The more things change the more they stay the same, espcially without me to help them along their way," Warp said with smirk.

"Get back in cube now!" Skulker demanded readying his suits weapons.

"Nah. I don't think so, seventeen years is enough thank you very much."

"Very well then we'll do it by force like last time," Skulker said firing at Warp who easily dodged the blasts and answered with an energy blast of his own that turned most of Skulkers weapons into flowers.

"Someone stop him!" Skulker shouted.

Ember brought out her guitar ready to hit Warp with a blast of deadly music, but he was ready for her.

"Ah ah ahh. No music for you today missy," He said firing a blast hitting the guitar and turning it into an orange.

"What the...an orange?" She said confusedly.

"Get that thing away from me!" The Ghost Writer shouted as he started running away.

"No need to run, why don't you all stick around," The reality warping ghost said firing a beam at the floor turning it into a tar like substance immobilizing the assembled ghosts, "That's better. Now then, it's been awhile since I've done a really big reality warp. What should I do this time? Maybe something fun?"

"Oh please all your stupid warps in reality only cause annoyance and misery to everyone involved. Your definition of fun is torture to everyone else," Skulker said.

"And you do realize with the wave of my hand I could change the definition of torture to oh let's say a unique brand of candy known to taste like pork and blueberries? Ha ha ha! Now then onto the big warp, what should I do...I've got it, you all seem to want to go to the human world a lot more often now so why don't I make you all humans?"

"What! We like being ghosts, just because we enjoy invading the human world doesn't mean we want to be humans," Technus said.

"Oh come on. Admit it. Deep down you all think it'd be fun to be humans again, just like Plasmius and the ghost boy seem to enjoy being ghosts I'm sure the humans would have alot of fun being ghosts."

"How do you know about the ghost child. You've been locked up for seventeen years," Skulker said.

"Just because I was locked up doesn't mean I can't stay in the loop," Warp said.

"And you can't honestly base your decision that human's would enjoy being ghosts based on the supposed opinions of two individuals," Spectra said.

"Enough inane banter," Warp shouted, "I have made my decision. Let the ghosts of the Ghost Zone and the Humans of the Human World switch places!"

With those words Warp was incased in a pink sphere that rapidly began expanding.

"If this ever get's reset, we are so going to beat you to a pulp, " Ember said to Box Ghost as the sphere enveloped them.

Meanwhile on the other side Ghost Portal out in the human world Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom and his friends Tucker and Sam had just finished putting out the last of the fires in Danny's parent's lab.

"And so we have been presented with yet another reason why the Fenton Iron will never see the light of day again," Tucker said.

"Ya, because aside from not getting wrinkles out of clothing there's also the danger of it causing all kinds of random explosions," Sam said.

The trio was distracted by a sound coming from the ghost portal. They looked towards it and saw the green swirling entrance to the Ghost Zone had now become pink, and it was only a matter of time before Warp's reality altering sphere started coming through.

"Uhhh that's a bad thing isn't it?" Tucker said.

"It'd be a pretty safe bet to say that it was," Sam added.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted ready to protect his friends as two white rings appeared at his waist and spread in opposite directions up and down his body replacing his normal street cloths with a black and white colored jump suit with a familiar "DP" logo on it. His eyes also shifted from blue to green and his hair became white.

Once the transformation into Danny Phantom was complete he lept in front of his two friends ready to protect them.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I've never defended myself from something this big," Danny said. As the growing pink sphere came within inches of them inspiration struck and Danny put up an ectoplasmic shield around them. Once the sphere struck the shield it stopped and seemed to recede.

"Ha! It's not so tough after all," Danny said with a grin.

But his relief soon turned to terror as the sphere once again came towards them, this time at a blindingly fast speed. It quickly tore through Danny's shield and enveloped them.

Inside the sphere was unlike they were expecting. It was world of darkness rather then pinkness. As the three friends floated inside of it for a few seconds everything seemed to be okay, but soon Sam and Tucker started to fade away right before Danny's eyes.

"Sam! Tucker! Noooooooo!" Danny screamed as he slipped into unconciousness.

Danny awoke with a start when he heard his alarm blaring. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, which looked like it had always had.

"Was it just a dream?" he thought, jumping out of bed and becoming slightly dizzy, "Whoa, head rush"

He made his way downstairs and quickly poured a glass of orange juice.

As he was drinking it a familar voice said, "Ah good morning son. Glad to see you're up on time for once."

Danny quickly looked up from his juice, because the voice didn't belong his father, Jack Fenton, but rather someone else he knew, and feared. He quickly looked around the kitchen and sure enough there was Skulker in a high tech battle suit, but something was off about him, he looked...human. Danny was even further shocked to see what he could only assume were human like incarnations of Spectra and Desiree sitting at the table.

"Is something the matter son?" Spectra asked looking at Danny who was now staring with his mouth wide open as the glass of OJ slipped out of his hand and shattered on the kitchen floor.

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Chapter two will come very soon. Until then be sure to Read and Review.


End file.
